Military
The military might of Lhota is commanded by Ginneraught, the current head of the Red Dragon family. The military college handles the defense and conquest of the growing countryside in Divadlo and is centered mainly in Andul. Usually the military district is restricted from civilians, but recruitment happens once a month. Joining the military offers access to specialized weapons, training, and a healthy pay. Joining requires you appear at the east checkpoint and speak with an officer in a short interview, which opens the doors to the field of study. (Exact details of rank and accomplishment here) Commoners are required to attend several classes in order to qualify for volunteer selection, after which they attend a graduation ceremony that records them in a proof of accomplishment registry. Several more classes are required to rank up, as well as hours of physical training. After becoming a Fastenier, soldiers are prompted to consider joining one of three specialized schools: The Talon Guard, The Entonal Service, or the Senographers. Completing various ranks in each of these specialized schools qualifies you for promotion to different Officer positions. From here, ranks are granted by Ginneraught himself through trial and conquest. There are currently over 150 officers serving under 103 chiefs and 47 War Chiefs; 15 Grand Masters above those, who serve the 6 Pendragons. List of ranks and requirements Commoner: Walk through the door Volunteer: 10 hours of Conflict Resolution 100, 5 hours of Service Operations 100, and an introduction program Half-Recruit: Letter of recommendation, Conflict Resolution 202, and Service Operations 201 Full-Recruit: 3 Letters of recommendation, Conflict Resolution 302, and Service Operations 300 Flaggend: complete a Field Operations program Fastenier: complete an Emergency Tactical Scenario(ETS) program and Maintenance/Observation program 4th Officer: reach 4th rank in each Triadic institution 3rd-1st Officer: reach appropriate rank in Triadic institution Commanding Officer: War Chief monthly Council Approval Chief: Grand Master Approval through trial War Chief: Pendragon Approval through trial Grand Master: Ginneraught's personal Approval Pendragon: Court of Light Initiation List of permissions by rank Commoner: Commoners can only access the Training Rooms 0-1, and have access to the garrison college first floor. Volunteer: Access to Training Rooms 2-3, access to Garrison Armory, Garrison College second floor *receive: Red Dragon Bracelet* Half-Recruit: Access to Training Room 4 *receive: Official Dress, Court of Light sword* Full Recruit: Training Rooms 5-7, Garrison College third floor *receive: Red Helm* Flaggend: Training Rooms 8-10, College fourth and fifth floor *receive: Ceremonial Cloth, Terav Bow* Fastenier: College sixth floor *receive: Technician's Shield, Argus multitool* Garrison Armory Information The Armory is a branch of offices that handle the distribution of equipment to the Red Dragon Military in most cities. Most equipment is locked behind a rank system, and Volunteers start with 1 available rental per month. Most locations have a large selection on display ranging from simple weapons at a reduced price, exotic weapons at an increased rate, and a small selection of technical weapons available to higher ranks. Volunteers can rent 1 item for 7 days and have access to simple weapons. Half-Recruits can rent 1 item for 10 days and have access to martial weapons and light armor Full-Recruits can rent 2 items for 14 days and have access to tools and medium armor Flaggends can rent 2 items for 19 days and have access to exotic weapons and shields Fasteniers can rent 2 items for 25 days and have access to Magic Items and Heavy Armor Triadic Students can rent 3 items for 30 days and have access to Technical weapons and armor Individual prices are reduced by rank, and require CR to rent or purchase. Garrison College There are two entrances to the College at the base of the Spire, a west and east wing. Both entrances are similar in the sense that there are several offices and registration rooms, a medical treatment lab on each floor, and locker rooms on each floor as well. Each floor is connected by a series of double staircases with an open floor plan. At the center is the base of the spire that doubles as a docking and loading bay for carriers and dragons. Each floor has 10 classrooms (5 on each side) and anyone 1st Officer or higher can volunteer to teach for blocks of time. List of Classes and Programs: Conflict Resolution: Techniques on how to approach hostile situations Service Operations: Technical knowledge on the military duties Field Operations: a 6 month set of classes detailing survival, medical, and cultural studies ETS: a set of classes that prioritize medical procedures, skirmish recognition, and extreme conditions M/O: Hands on experience on compiling information, observations, and scouting a warzone Triadic Institution